Second Button Is Love
by shrimproll
Summary: Oneshot: They will graduate from their junior high school soon. But, there's something that kept disturbing Hikari's mind before their graduation day: her fear about Takeru's second button due to his popularity. A challenge from the forum 'The Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs'.


Surprise to see this? Well, I decided to make two Takari stories as my answer for 'The Forest of Irrelevant Road Sign' challenge due to my Takari feelings.

In 'An Odd And Meaningful Conversation', Takeru is the one that felt annoyed with Hikari's appearance. I think it was quite fair if I also made 'something' that made Hikari felt annoyed.

This is about second button, one of Japanese's cultural. I guess some of you ever read about this in manga, eh?

This time, I made a teenage story. And it wasn't as long as before.

Again, enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Digimon. If I owned them, I'll cuddle Patamon happily._

Prompt: Can you stop being so hot?

* * *

"Hikari-chan, could you stop your complain about Takeru-kun?" that lavender hair girl, Inoue Miyako asked, sighing for the umpteenth time for today.

"He is a _baka_!" Hikari said angrily. "He even didn't notice it!"

"Hmm…" it was Miyako's answer as she nodded.

"Miyako-san!" Hikari answered grumpily. "Why didn't you make any comment about it?!"

"Why should I?" she asked, wondering.

"Maybe you could comforting me?!" Hikari answered grumpily. "At least, it will make me better!"

"I mean, didn't you see some of his fans were cheering at him everyday? she asked Miyako grumpily. "Some of them were pretty! He could just give it to one of them, and give his other button to me!"

Miyako sighed for the umpteenth time (again). She already too tired for hearing her jogress partner's stress comment about her graduation soon. "Hikari-chan!" she started. "I've told you that Takeru-kun WILL give you his second button, right?!"

Hikari nodded and bit her lips, still worry with this as she heard Miyako's comment about Hikari's grumpy behavior. "No matter how many girls were chasing on him, he WILL give it only to you!"

"Both of you were already went out for one year. Remember, ONE YEAR!" Miyako remarked that 'one year'.

"Yeah, but," Hikari said, biting her lip. "I'm just –"

"Afraid that he won't give me his second button," Miyako said, acted as Hikari. "because some of our juniors were targeting him,"

"Miyako-san!" Hikari shouted.

Today, both Miyako and Hikari were at café as Hikari wanted to tell all of her worry to Miyako. Graduation is coming very soon, means that most girls will ask for their crush's second button of their uniform jacket during graduation time. On graduation day at junior high and high schools in Japan, boys may give his second button to girls. Although some boys give their buttons to girls they like without being asked. It's more common for a female junior to ask a senior she likes for his button.

And now, Hikari seemed to be too much worry. She is worried if Takeru won't give her his second button. And from what she heard, some of their juniors really targeting for Takeru's second button even though they knew that both Hikari and Takeru were dating. Hikari already told about it to him. But, he just laughed and told her that he won't give that special button to someone else, except to her.

"After that, you'll say that he is a_ baka," _Miyako said, rolling her eyes. "because he didn't notice about your worry about it,"

Miyako seemed to recalled Hikari's every words and her answer. First, Hikari will say that she is worried and Takeru didn't notice it. After that, Miyako just nodded and Hikari will tell everything about his freak fans when he was playing basketball. In the end, she will put her head on the table and ask for Miyako's advice. On the other hand, Miyako will tell her that Takeru will give his second button to Hikari and once again, she repeated all of her statement from the beginning. This is just like looping forever.*

Hikari just glared at her, and leaving the table together with her money. She is tired because she couldn't get a good advice from Miyako, or an encouragement from her. She already complained all about it with Mimi and Sora too. But, they were just laughed and told her that Takeru WILL give it to her. She is just too much worried about it.

Even though actually, Hikari knew that she is just a bit overreacted with this.

* * *

"What is it this time?" Takeru asked.

Hikari looked at him worriedly as they were hanging out after getting bored from their school's life. "Nothing,"

"Did you worry about that second button again?" he asked.

She just bit her lips grumpily, didn't answer Takeru's usual question. "I already told you that I will give it to you, right?"

"Yeah but –"

"Yeah, yeah, worried too much," he answered her before sighing. "trust me Hikari-chan, I'll give it to you,"

Again, Hikari bit her lip as she looked to the ground. She trusted him, but the other side of her, is afraid that he will lie at her, imagining that Takeru will give that button to another girl, and leaving her alone. She shook her head as she slapped her cheek softly. And Takeru, on the other hand, just sighed as he looked at Hikari's worry about it. "I'm not quite understood why you didn't trust me,"

"I trust you," she said, looking at him.

"Nah, if you trust me, you should believe with my statement," Takeru answered her.

"Yeah, but –"

"Hikari-chan," Takeru said. "for the last time, I'll tell you that I WILL give it to you!"

But, Hikari's worry isn't reducing at all. She still worried. "I'm just worry!"

"But, you are getting worried too much!" he answered.

Hearing at Takeru's answer, really made Hikari not only worry, about also starting to annoyed. From his answer, she knew that Takeru didn't care about it all. "You didn't understand it!"

"So, could you make me to understand about it?!" Takeru asked, starting to louder his voice.

Hikari just looked at him angrily as she noticed that they will fight just because of this little argument. She immediately leaved him as fast as she could, didn't want to start their war as Takeru grabbed her arm pretty fast. "Wait! I haven't finished it yet!"

"You didn't understand it!" she answered.

"So, could you tell me how to make me understand with that?!" Takeru asked. "Or to make you believe with my own words?"

Hikari's anger immediately raged as she heard Takeru's annoying words, without thinking anymore, she immediately replied him and her reply, could it be said, really make Hikari regret with that words.

"Okay! Just give it to your juniors if you are really desire!"

Hikari realized her own statement and quickly stopped it as she put her hand on her mouth. She looked to the ground, afraid to meet with Takeru's pair of blue eyes. From her statement, she realized that… she didn't trust Takeru fully. Now, she is afraid with Takeru's answer and starting to hold her tears. And her fears really coming out as Takeru gave her his cruel, and awful answer.

"Okay! If that is what you really want!"

Hikari's crimson eyes started to teary. She realized her own fault and her too much worry. She should trusted all of the girls' advice that she should trust with him. But she didn't hear it due to her overreacted reaction with that. She rubbed her eyes rudely as she heard Takeru's step walked away from her.

Before the graduation day, both of them didn't speak to each other due to that fight. She wanted to apologize at him and tell him that she didn't mean all of it, and will trust with Takeru's statement. But on the other hand, she is also afraid that Takeru's anger hasn't calmed down yet, and he will give her his other cruel words.

Now, Hikari is regretted with her overreacted and her previous words to him.

But she still believes that… they will make up soon enough. A fight like this won't make them end up their relationship.

* * *

Graduation day is come. All of the students wear their uniform as the boys wear their uniform jacket. They sang 'graduation song'** before receiving a certificate from their headmaster. Both Hikari and Takeru still haven't made up yet. Hikari just glanced at Takeru and she found that he is pretty good with that uniform jacket. Of course, she also glanced at his second button, wondering that he will give it to her, or not.

"Hikari-chan! Congratulation for your graduation!" one of her friend hugged her friendly.

"Thank you! You too!" Hikari said. "It was very sad that you didn't attend the same school as me,"

Some of Hikari's classmates were attending different school with her. But lucky to her that she will attend the same school as Takeru, Daisuke, and Ken. Nevertheless, they still could sent an email to each other.

"Hikari!"

Hikari turned her head immediately, to see her big brother with Yamato and Miyako. Miyako immediately hugged her as tight as she could. "Congratulation, Hikari-chan! Now you will attend the same school as me this April!"

"Ughh, let me go, Miyako-san," Hikari said.

Taichi and Yamato just looked at them amusingly as Taichi took something from his pocket. It was a broach with teddy bear on it. He gave it to her sister.

"For me?" Hikari asked.

"This is a present from me for your graduation," Taichi said. "I was in trouble as I tried to pick this for you!"

"He even asked Sora's help for this," Yamato answered, chuckling.

Hikari just smiled shyly as she took that brooch. It was a simple broach, but it was very worth for her. She remembered that she also gave her brother a wallet as his present. "Thank you, _oniichan_!"

"Hikari-chan, let's take some photo!" one of her classmate shouted at her.

"Your friend is calling you," Taichi said. "go for it,"

Hikari nodded, and had an excuse to go for it, as Yamato suddenly remembered his reason for being here. "Ah! I forget to give _it_ to her!"

As Hikari came to her friends, she noticed that Takeru isn't there. She wondered about his presence as she heard some of her juniors' annoying talk that could it be say, made Hikari's worry increasing even more.

"I got a second button from Takeru-senpai!"

"Really? How could?"

"I don't know! He told me that I could have it!"

Hikari gasped as she heard it. Quickly, she forgot about the photo, and trying to find Takeru. Afraid that her junior's statement is right. She run as fast as she could, trying to hold her tears as she recalled their last fight, and that statement could be true. Even though her other mind told her that he won't do it because he always take care of her feelings carefully.

* * *

Hikari looked around, trying to find him as finally, she could see a blond hair guy under the Sakura tree, leaning back on Sakura's tree and enjoying spring's warm air and closed both of his eyes, sleeping peacefully as he crossed both of his arm on his chest. Hikari just stepped closer carefully, making sure that she won't wake him up. As she started to tousle his soft hair, she noticed that a pair of his blue eyes opened.

"Hikari-chan?" he asked.

Hikari just kept silent as he called her with his usual tone, looking into his blue eyes, not long after she noticed that…

His second button… is vanished already.

Without held it any longer, she cried as she noticed it. She realized that it was her fault that could made him gave that second button to another girl beside her. She cried as hard as she could, even though she knew that she is overreacted with that. Takeru on the other hand, immediately looked at her with of course, a concern and worried expression. "Hikari-chan?! Why are you crying?"

But Hikari didn't answer it as her cry getting even worse. She didn't stop it until finally, she felt a warm hug from Takeru, a lovely hug that she'd missed so much. He patted her back softly as she tried to calm down, but still sobbing. She hugged him, grabbing his uniform as tight as she could be. "Why are you crying?"

Hikari closed both of her eyes as she felt a gentle stroke came from his hand. "You gave it to another girl, right?"

"What?"

"You gave it to another girl, right?!" Hikari repeated, crying once more as she also getting jealous.

"What do you mean?"

Hikari looked at him curiously, and pointing her finger to a hole that used to be a position for his second button. "Did you talk about my second button?"

Hikari bit her lip and nodded. She started to teary once more as she decided to stop it when she heard at Takeru's little chuckle. "Why are you chuckling?!"

"Hey, don't cry anymore!" Takeru said, wiping her tears and stroking her hair once more.

"How come I'm not crying with that?!" Hikari asked. "You gave your second button to your junior, right?!"

"You said that I could gave it to the juniors, right?" Takeru asked. "So, it means that –"

He stopped his statement as he noticed Hikari's cry getting worse. "I didn't mean it," she said, rubbing her eyes rudely. "I didn't… mean it,"

Takeru just chuckled as he looked at the crying girl. He is more to amused than to pity at her. "I didn't mean it. I'm just… too much worried,"

"I'm worried, worried if you could go to another girl, giving that button," she continued. "but, you didn't understand it every time I told you that,"

"You didn't understand with my worry," she continued. "that's why, that's why I –"

But she didn't finish it as she felt a soft and warm kiss planted on her lip. She shut both of her eyes, felt a kiss from the one that she really cared. She tilted her head, to deepen that warm kiss. As Sakura's petals flied due to spring's wind, he could felt that cherish lip started to reply him soon after the kiss started. Hikari put her hands to his neck as she felt Takeru's arm on her waist. One of his arm move from her waist, to her soft cheek and started to caress it as soft as he could, to make sure that she enjoyed that kiss such as she enjoyed spring's warm air.

After they pulled out, Hikari put her hand to Takeru's cheek, rubbing it softly. "I'm sorry for not believing on you fully,"

"I'm also sorry for getting angry with you," Takeru answered, resting his forehead on hers and giving a quick pinch on her nose playfully.

But, Hikari still felt grumpy with what'd happened. She still wanted that button as she wanted Takeru's soft lip once more, biting her lip to make a signal about it.

"Hikari-chan," he asked. "could you close both of your eyes?"

Hikari's smile appeared on her lip. She were a bit happy that Takeru could get a signal. She immediately closed both of her eyes, readying herself for another kiss. But, she even didn't feel his lip, or even a breath came nearer to her lip. Instead, she felt that Takeru let his embrace and go away.

"Ta –"

"I told you not to open your eyes!" Takeru ordered.

Hikari felt annoyed instead of wondering with Takeru's plan. But pretty soon, she could felt that he already came nearer to her. She wanted to open her eyes, to find out his plan, but he hasn't ordered to open her eyes yet. She felt that he put something on her hands as he finally ordered her to open her eyes.

"Now, you could open your eyes,"

Slowly, both of her crimson eyes were opened and she could see a bucket of red and pink roses on her hand.

"Congratulations for your graduation!"

Hikari just speechless with this. She looked at the roses once more, smiling shyly at this and hugging him happily. "Thank you! You too!"

Takeru immediately patted her back softly before he murmured something into her ear, "Check that bucket,"

Hikari immediately pulled away, looked at him curiously as she also wondered with his murmur. She checked the bucket carefully just as his order to her before. She found that it was just an usual fresh and beautiful bucket of flowers that he gave to her with all of his feelings. Her wonder vanished soon as she noticed that, in the middle of the bucket, there's a little teddy-bear doll with both of its hands…

Bringing a button.

She took that little teddy-bear, looking at it carefully. It was just a creamy-usual teddy bear that brought a butto – No. A _special_ button. _His second button_. "How… could.. it… be?"

"I never said that I gave it to another girl, right?" Takeru asked. "I'm also wondering, why did you presume that I already gave it to someone else?"

"It's because," she said. "it's because, I overheard our junior's talk about your second button!"

"I'm afraid that… you really gave it to her due to our fight," she said

Takeru just looked at it curiously, wondering with her statement because he actually never gave it to someone and already planned to give it to her. "I never did that!" he said. "It was just a gossip, a gossip!"

"There's no way that I'll give it to someone, except you,"

"Just like I've told you, right?"

She smiled as she heard his statement. "Thank you," she said, tears streaming on her cheek once more and hugging him. "thank… you…"

"Why did you cry again?" he asked worriedly. "Did my work was really bad? I'm sorry for not great at sewing,"

"Sewing?" she asked. "You ever told me that you couldn't sewing, right?"

"I studied it with Miyako-san during this week," he said, pointing to his wound on his fingers. "I got some terrible injures, and some teases from her,"

She chuckled at she saw his injured. He ever told her that he hates sewing. And now, she pretty sure that he's just sew it due to today's graduation. He did it just for her. For _her._ "Thank you very much for your present! I really love this!"

"Anyway, let's go back to the others," Takeru said, holding her hand. "I'm pretty sure that the others were searching for us,"

"Yeah! I also want to take a photo, just two of us," Hikari said happily as she remembered something pretty soon. "Ah! I didn't give you a present for your graduation!"

"You are so cruel," Takeru said disappointingly.

"I'm too busy to think about our fight," she said, biting her lip.

"I almost thought that you didn't want to meet me under the tree," he answered.

"Eh? I'm searching on you! No one told me where you were!" she answered.

"I sent you a letter via nii-san, eh?" he asked curiously.

"Yamato-san?" she repeated his answer. "He didn't give me anything."

Takeru just sighed as he heard Hikari's answer, but pretty relief with this. It means that Hikari came late not because she didn't want to meet him due to her anger, but because of his big brother forgot to give her a letter.

"I sent a letter via nii-san," Takeru explained. "I told you to come under that Sakura tree because…"

"I want… to apologize with you,"

Hikari just smiled with this, feeling pretty relief. "Hey, how about we go for a date this Sunday? I'll pay for the lunch as your graduation present!" she said. "And paying for everything that you really want later,"

"I don't want it!" he answered before adding something, following with a wink. "I want a date for tomorrow!"

She giggled as she looked at his cute behavior, giving him a nod. Now, she really sure, no matter how hot he is, how popular he is, he won't leave her, or breaking his promise. Never.

They arrived as the others were waiting for them already, to take a photo together. Some of their juniors wanted to take a photo with Takeru. But he politely refused all of them, didn't want to make Hikari felt annoyed, or jealous. Hikari looked at him, relieving with that.

Takeru smiled at her as he asked his classmate to take his photo with her. Hikari smiled shyly and nodded. She linked his arm tightly as her other arm was holding the bucket and her certificate. Takeru just tilted his cheek on Hikari's soft hair, holding his certificate with a piece, as his other arm was linked with Hikari's, and they smiled shyly but happily in front of the camera. But, as his friend clicked the camera, Takeru bent down and gave a quick peck on her cheek, with a result of Hikari's blush and their classmate's teases. And the result of the photo is of course, Takeru kissed her cheek shyly and Hikari was surprised with that.

* * *

Hikari threw her body on her bed, feeling relief together and satisfied with today's graduation. She readying herself to sleep as she remembered about her date with Takeru tomorrow, but delayed it when she looked at the roses, and took that teddy-bear and that second button once more. She kissed that bear's smiley lip, pretending that it was Takeru's lip, giggling happily and hugging that little bear tightly.

But of course, the most important thing isn't only that bear, or that bucket.

But also with the button that has a common form like usual button, but it has a special meaning on it.

That contains with all of his feelings to her.

* * *

I honestly only planned for one challenge story as I finally decided to make for this one because I have a spare time right now. I hope that you enjoyed reading this unique legend (or cultural? Lol)

Is Hikari a bit OOC in this story? If so, I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that she is easily getting worried due to her too much worry for losing Takeru, lol.

I always interested with this Japan's unique cultural: about second button. Some of manga mentioned about this and I got an idea from that. The title from this story also came from one of manga title '3-gatsu no Dai-2 Botan' by Mizusawa Megumi. I'm not really like her manga. But as like I've told you before, I'm interested with this cultural :D

*If you ever studied about programming or coding, you'll understand about this.

**graduation song: Usually, the students sang it during the graduation.

Review and critics were accepted, as always. *Using Takeru's puppy eyes.

Ja Ne!

FIN


End file.
